


Wings

by bell (bellaboo), bellaboo, usomitai (bellaboo)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/F, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bellaboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/usomitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at me,” Ahiru lamented, “skin. All skin. Pale, white, skin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

“Look at me,” Ahiru lamented, “skin. All skin. Pale, white, skin.” She holds out her arms before her, crooked at the elbows as a bird would bend their wings, to emphasize her point, though her nudity would have been evidence enough. “I’m a human being again.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Sympathy was not Rue’s specialty, but Ahiru understands the distance she maintains even from those she cares for.

“I thought it was. All those years, when I lived with Fakir as a duck, all I could think of was, ‘I’m happy this way, but wouldn‘t he-- we-- be happier if…?’ And then when he finally succeeds in writing me into a human? I run away.” Tears threaten to fall from her face. “I feel so stupid. What am I doing?”

“I know how you feel.” The words do not come readily; it takes a few moments for Rue to gather the will to say them. “When Mytho first whisked me away on the carriage, I was so happy I thought I would die. At last I didn’t have to be humiliated for being a mere human. I shed my black feathers with joy. But--”

“You just end up missing them!” Ahiru bursts out. “It’s like a part of me has been ripped off!”

“Now that we’ll never have feathers again, we need them back.”

Silent, they sit side by side, staring into the lake’s water, mourning their lost wings.

Ahiru, never able to sit still for long, looks over at Rue, reaches out. She runs her hands through Rue’s hair, her fingers twirling along with the curls. “Maybe-- maybe our wings aren’t lost to us. Your hair always reminded me of feathers, did you know that?” Rue stares at Ahiru, feeling alarmed.

“Why are you stroking my hair?” She asks, bewildered.

“Because it’s beautiful,” Ahiru almost sounds like Princess Tutu, calm and assured, “it reminds me of your raven side. I don’t think you’re all human now, Rue-chan. I think you still have wings within you.” Ahiru’s fingers slide down Rue’s face, down her neck, down until she reaches her heart. “Kraehe is here, somewhere.” Suddenly Rue gasps, for she feels it, she feels her black-tinged blood for the first time in years. Wings spurt out from her back, sleek, glossy, the color of the bottomless sea on a moonless night. “See? You’ve had your wings all along.”

“What about you? Where are you?”

Rue didn’t even need to ask, for already silken white feathers are growing from Ahiru’s back, growing into a pair of swan’s wings. “Right here,” Ahiru answers.


End file.
